


Teacher's Pet

by just_one_bite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BDSM, M/M, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek Hale, teacher/student au, underage for the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_bite/pseuds/just_one_bite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the new kid. Derek sees something in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Stiles slipped into his first period class right after the bell stopped ringing. First day of school, and already he was pushing it. He sighed to himself and slid into the first seat he saw, reaching into his backpack for a pencil and silently scolding himself when he remembered he left the brand new pack he bought yesterday sitting on the kitchen counter. He settled for a blue highliter and grabbed his notebook, too. 

 

He glanced up to the front of the room for the first time when he heard chalk screeching on the chalkboard, a noise that made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up. "Professor Hale" was written on the board in careful handwriting that matched the hard, stoic face of the man who wrote it.

"My name is Derek Hale," he started, turning to look around the class, "but you will call me Professor Hale. This is the first high school class I've ever taught. Since this is a college credit class, I will expect you to behave like college students. If you fail to do so, you will be asked to leave." He moved toward the nearly bare desk in front of the chalkboard and grabbed the fat stack of papers sitting on the corner. "This is your syllabus, as well as your class rules and guidlines. I expect you follow them all to a t," he explained while passing them out.

Stiles just stared at him. He wasn't used to hot teachers. At his old school, they were mostly old men. Going to an all-boys school really meant all boys, he remembered thinking. Professor Hale, though, made him lose his breath simply by staring down into Stile's light brown eyes. He ducked his head, a red flush creeping up onto his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced up carefully to see the well-defined man making his way back to the large mahogany desk. 

He couldn't have even began to describe what else went on during the rest of the class, since Stiles was openly staring at his new history professor. Professor Hale was damn muscular, that was for sure. Before, he wouldn't have thought that a polo wouldn't look good on a man with such large, defined biceps, but it looked spectacular. Stiles thought he could probably make a neon green spandex bodysuit look amazing. He really let his imagination run with that one and spent at least five minutes picturing every single inch of Professor Hale's body in said bodysuit.

The bell ringing finally snapped Stiles out of his trance and he gathered his things up before getting up. Well, _trying_ to get up. He had managed to hook his foot into the basket under the desk and fell right on his face on the cold linoleum floor. Professor Hale raised an eyebrow as Stiles scrambled up, a bright red blush covering his face. "You okay?" he asked.

Stiles blinked at Professor Hale with big eyes, then nodded quickly. "Y-yeah. i j- I gotta- U-uh, ch-chemistry," he sputtered as he quickly walked out of the classroom. Professor Hale just blinked and got the papers ready for his next class.

After a ridiculously long day of stumbling into wrong classrooms and showing up late to the right ones, Stiles finally walked through the front door of his new house. There were still boxes everywhere. He called out for his dad but heard no response, which he assumed meant he was still at work. He whistled as he walked up the stairs, flinging his backpack onto his bed and walking into the bathroom to take a shower. 

Stiles stripped down and stepped under the warm water, humming softly as he started shampooing his hair. For the billionth time in the past eight hours, Professor Hale popped into his head again. Stiles sighed as he thought about his rich, smooth voice and his defined, angular face, a perfect contrast. He'd never had such a strong attraction to anybody before, let alone a teacher of his. 

Leaning back against the wall of the shower, he sighed softly as he grabbed the bar of soap. He lathered his hands and started washing himself, thinking about Professor Hale the whole time. He could slowly feel his dick starting to swell just thinking about his voice. 

He bit his lip and wraped his hand around his cock, sighing contentedly as he slowly stroked himself. His mind was on what Professor Hale would look like, shirtless and sweaty with his eyes glazed over with lust. Lust for Stiles, specifically. He whimpered softly and jerked himself faster, imagining what it would be like to be squirming under Professor Hale and not the wall of the shower. A few breathless moments and many more fantasies later, Stiles spilled into his hand with a little keening whine, panting and licking his lips. After gaining his composure, he cleaned himself up and stepped out of the shower. 

As he grabbed his towel from the rack, he couldn't help but think how long of a school year it was going to be.


	2. Tutor

Frowning into the closet, Stiles realized how limited his wardrobe really was. Flannel, flannel, and more flannel, accompanied by at least a dozen pairs of the same brand jeans filled his closet. Did he own anything else? Anything nicer? Anything... cuter? He realized he might have been taking it a bit to far with the last question. 

Sighing, he reached for the tightest pair of jeans he owned, which were loose fitting at best, and his newest flannel shirt. He didn't even have any t-shirts, for god's sake. He mentally thanked his dad for forcing him into the short haircut that he had maintained by his own since middle school, since he didn't have the time or the mentality to deal with a bad hair day at this point. 

Stiles pulled into a free parking spot in the Beacon Hills parking lot, right next to a sleek black camaro that he hadn't noticed before. He stared in admiration for a second when he got out of his Jeep, jumping when the door opened and, who else, Professor Hale stepped out. With a high squeak that Stiles would deny ever making later, he jumped back at least a foot.

Professor Hale was wearing a black polo and extremely well-fitting blue jeans underneath a leather jacket. Stiles blinked once, twice, as he tried to take in the figure in front of him. Leather jackets, though, always struck a chord in him, and he bit his lip hard as he felt his dick twitch in his boxer-briefs just slightly. After what seemed like an eternily, Stiles finally stuttered out, "M-morning, Professor." He flashed a quick smile and then went back to chewing nervously on his lip.

Professor Hale offered a small smile back at Stiles as he carefully shut the door on his car, shrugging out of his jacket to reveal his abso-fucking-lutely ridiculously defined biceps. Stiles shivered. Professor Hale just licked his lips and blinked at him. "Well. I'm running a bit late this morning, so I'll see you in class." He smiled again at Stiles and headed off toward the school building. 

Stiles whimpered and followed a few feet behind him, stopping at his locker to grab his book. He quickly walked to class, determined to get a seat front and center. In his careful observation yesterday, he noticed that Professor Hale didn't move around the room when he talked, he mostly just paced in front of the length of his desk. And so Stiles sat right in front of his desk. 

The bell rang a few seconds after everybody had trickled into the classroom, and Professor Hale grabbed a stack of papers from his desk. "So, today, we're doing diagnostic tests. Unfortunately, administration tells me that I have to count this as a grade, so please try and do your best. I'm just going to try and see what everybody knows about government so I can see what kind of beginning of the year bullsh-" he stopped and cleared his throat, "crap I can omit and not have to worry about." Stiles bit his lip and tapped his pencil against his desk and sighed a bit. He had no clue why he was in AP government and economics. He wasn't even planning on taking a history course at his old school. To be honest, he didn't know shit about government.

After 45 minutes of staring at the questions in front of him, Stiles gave up and turned in his test. He shook his head to himself and sat, waiting for the bell to ring. Even if he had a clue how government worked, the test would have been hard. He hoped he wasn't the only one that had a problem with it. Judging by the fact that he was the last one to turn in his test, though, he figured he was.

The next day when he walked in, Professor Hale glanced up at him and said, "Stiles, can I see you for a second, please?" Stiles goraned to himself and walked up to his desk.

"I'm so sorry," was the first thing that came to his mind to say. He frowned to himself.

Professor Hale shook his head. "Don't be sorry." He licked his lips. "Um, everybody in the class got nearly a perfect, give or take a few points." He stared up at Stiles with an almost apologetic look.

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed, nodding a bit. "Except for me, right?"

Professor Hale nodded and sighed as well. "Yeah. So I've thought of a few solutions to that. You could either drop this class, or you could do some one-on-one tutoring with me a few nights a week until we got you caught up. I really don't want you to drop this class, because I believe that you can pass this class with flying colors once you learn the preliminary information. But the only way I'm going to tutor you is if you really want to be here and you promise me you'll try. Also, since I don't really want to stay at this school an extra two hours every other night, we'll be doing this at my house, so you'll need to get a permission slip signed because you're a minor." He shrugged. "Does that sound okay?"

Stiles zoned out when he heard "one-on-one", so it took a few seconds before he realized he was being asked a quesiton. "Y-yeah! I mean," he cleared his throat and dropped his voice an octave, "Yeah. That sounds good. I... I don't really want to drop this class, so we can definitely do the tutoring." He nodded.

Professor Hale smiled up at him. "Great." He pulled out a permission slip with his address on it and handed it to Stiles. "Get this signed and show up at my house at six tonight. Okay?"

Stiled nodded more and flashed a grin at him. "Okay." He smiled wide to himself as he went back to his seat, wondering how he could be so lucky.


End file.
